eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1937 (18 April 2000)
Synopsis Roy arrives at Phil's and Phil tells Ricky to have an hour off. Roy insists that Phil help him move all the cars, but Phil has to take Lisa to hospital so he refuses. He relents and does one car, but then has to see Lisa. He apologises for being late. Terry's annoyed that Irene sent him a birthday card and nothing else. Peggy and Dan have a screaming row about his night off. Peggy says she has to go to Manchester to see Frank, and asks Phil to sort Dan out. Phil apologises to Lisa and she is furious and says she's late. Phil arrives and Dan is about to leave. Dan tells Phil he's not staying and hands Phil the keys, saying he has a leaky toilet. Phil goes upstairs where Ricky is still moping from this afternoon's "hour off". Ricky jumps up guiltily, and Phil asks him to look after the Vic for a couple of hours. Terry is the only person there, and he's depressed because everyone has forgotten his birthday. Then Jim and everyone else arrive at the Vic for an impromptu party for Terry. Ricky, never exactly competent as a barman, is overwhelmed. Phil goes to the hospital and isn't impressed with Lisa's worries about the scan. Roy calls him and tells him the person he was supposed to meet to sell the 8 cars hasn't turned up, and he's going to leave them here. Phil says he'll be there ASAP. Lisa has the scan and is even more dopey and spaced out than usual. Phil waits until after the scan, then tells Lisa he has to go. Lisa is upset. Phil arrives to meet Roy just as the buyer finally turns up and loads up the cars on a truck. He gives them 50 grand and Phil says they agreed 60. He says what are you going to do if I don't? Roy says they'll take the cars back, and Phil says "Wait - I can supply plenty more top quality cars - are you going ruin a deal like that?" The bloke pays up. Dan arrives back to a total mess and tells Ricky to disappear, this is his pub. Ricky is sent off to fix the toilets. Janine flirts with Dan, and Ricky is annoyed and forcibly DRAGS her out of the Vic. He shouts at her to stay away from Dan. Mel arrives and asks Dan what happened to him. He says me?! She says she was a bit late, the trains were late and she couldn't get a cab. He says it was over an hour. Mel asks Lisa how it went and she says fine - Dan congratulates her and Mel asks where Phil is for the big announcement, and she says he had to go but she still wants to make it. Dan shuts everyone up for her to announce that she's pregnant. Ricky comes out of the toilets all wet and wins the neighbourhood watch raffle prize of cleaning equipment! Barry goes up and holds up the mop saying "The Butcher twins, combined IQ of 3." Mel wins several portions of fish and chips at Beale's shop! After a bit more merriment, mostly at Ricky's expense, Ricky goes mad and suddenly smashes some glasses at random. Dan goes after him and tells him if he does that again he'll smash his face. Ricky says Phil will get rid of Dan, and Dan laughs and says he's not told Ricky - but Phil isn't really working tonight, he's flogging dodgy motors - he and Roy have a scam going and Ricky is right in the middle waiting to get banged up. Ricky says Phil wouldn't do that, and Dan says ask Janine. She agrees, and Ricky goes off in a strop and steals the BMW from Phil's garage and drives off. Janine tells Dan that Ricky could tell anyone, and Dan laughs and says yes, it's HER fault. Phil arrives back at the Vic to see Lisa, and Janine is screeching at Dan, and Dan says he's had enough. Phil asks Dan what he said to Ricky, and Dan says he shouldn't talk about it here in public. Phil insists, and as Dan is about to say what exactly it was he told Ricky, Janine interrupts and says the police are on the phone and Ricky's been in an accident. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Sid Owen as Ricky *Tony Caunter as Roy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Gavin Richards as Terry *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Leila Birch as Teresa *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Dominic Power as Peter *Sanchia McCormack as Sonographer *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes